Twisted Obsession
by Sunshine's Cult
Summary: Vicious has no need for emotions, but a short conversation with Lin leaves him convinced he's in love with Spike. Unfortunately for Spike, his idea of love may leave scars. Spike x Vicious, yaoi. Rated for violence, gore, language, rape, bondage. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did...well, we'll save that for later. .'

Pairings: Spike x Vicious

Warnings: Rated M for graphic violence, strong language, adult content, rape, minor bondage, and very disturbing stuff. Post 'Real Folk Blues' except everyone's still alive. May contain spoilers.

Why: Because I felt like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He looked over his shoulder at Vicious' unmoving form before stumbling through the doorway and down the hall. There were bodies lying face down all around him, and it took quite an effort to make his way over them. 'So this is how it's going to end...' he thought. 'Fine by me.' He wasn't sure what he was expecting, or why he was continuing forward. He was sure that this time he really was going to die. But still he staggered forward until he found sunlight. He looked down the long staircase where a group of Syndicate soldiers were standing and staring up at him, waiting. Blood was streaming from his wound, and with it Spike could feel his strength slipping away. The soldiers watching silently and disbelievingly as he slowly made his way down the staircase. But with each step he took, Spike's heart beat slower, until halfway down the stairs he stopped. He raised his hand into a mock-gun and smiled. "Bang." Then he felt himself falling through space before every thing went black. He sure knew how to make an exit._

Spike opened his eyes and looked around. The walls and ceiling were made of metal, and the light was bright in his eyes, making the details of his surroundings hard to see.

_'This must be hell...' _he thought to himself. There was a pack of cigarettes on the table next to him and he reached for them. He lifted the lid and scowled. Empty. Throwing the pack aside he close his eyes and smiled.

_'Hell is a lot like the Bebop.' _

The Bebop...

He opened his eyes again. The familiar smell of oil, sweat, Jet's bad cooking, and Faye's perfume filled his nose. He sat up slowly, the wound on his shoulder screaming in protest and threatening to re-open itself despite the bandages. Now that the light wasn't hindering his vision, Spike saw that he was sitting on the couch in what could be called the Bebop's living room.

"So, you're awake, huh? 'Bout time. You've been out for a couple of days."

Spike turned around a little to quickly, sending a bolt of pain shooting both through his shoulder and behind his left eye. Faye was standing in the doorway smoking a cigarette. No doubt one of his. He stared at it greedily, cursing to himself. Faye just smiled seductively.

"What? You want a smoke?" When she didn't get an answer, Faye walked over and sat on the table in front of Spike and dangled a cigarette in front of his face. He grabbed for it, but she was too quick for him and pulled it just out of his reach. "Not so fast, there, cowboy." She said playfully. "What are you going to give me in return?" Spike glowered at her.

"Damn it, Faye. I'm not going to play your stupid game. Just give me the damn cigarette."

She huffed and tossed the cigarette at Spike, her lip pouting a little bit.

"Spike, if this is about what I said before you left..." She stared down at her hands, unsure how to finish her sentence.

"It's not about that." Spike said shortly, lighting his cigarette. In truth, he had completely forgotten all about it. But now that she mentioned it...He looked up at her, her face riddled with embarrassment, and couldn't help but feel more than a little uncomfortable that she was sitting so close to him. After all, she was very attractive.

Images of Julia looking up at him as he held her limp and dying form flooded his brain and a pang of guilt consumed him. He quickly looked away. Faye sighed, stood up, and started walking towards the hallway.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Spike turned and saw that she had stopped and was holding up a small wad of cash. He smiled to himself, wondering faintly where the money had come from.

"My treat." She said, forcing a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the street completely unaware that he was being followed. Even if he had known, he wouldn't have cared. His mind raced as his body struggled on along the dusty streets.

_Why...? How could this have happened to me? _He thought to himself. The shadowy figure shifted awkwardly as if it had heard his thoughts. Catching the subtle movement from the corner of his eye, he quickly stopped and turned to look at his stalker. He grinned slightly.

"I wondered when I'd see you again, Julia".

The blonde removed her hat and gave him a fake smile.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Vicious?" She half-snarled his name as he continued to smile.

"Not long enough." He said, leaning heavily against a wall and clutching his stomach, which was bleeding profusely. She watched the blood trickle over his pale fingers. "I heard you were dead." Her smile saddened a little.

"I was supposed to be..." Offering no further explanation, she lit a cigarette and took a hit of it, then offered it to Vicious who only looked away.

"So, what do you want from me?" Vicious asked. She ignored his question.

"What happened to your stomach?" She said, trying her best to sound concerned, though she could not help the trace of delight tainting her voice. He didn't seem to notice. He merely continued to stare into space, an annoyed expression slowly spreading across his face.

"Don't waste my time." He sneered. "You didn't track me down to ask about my health." Julia sighed, her smile fading.

"You're right..." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "It's... It's about Spike. He's..." He knew what she was going to say. Spike was dead. Spike was dead because he had killed him. Vicious looked at his sword, disgusted at himself. Then he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the words he was sure he would hear. Julia was still standing there with her hands curled into fists at her side. "Vicious...he's alive."

His eyes shot open and he froze. Spike was alive? But...how? He unsheathed his sword just enough to see where the blood, Spike's blood, was gathered. He ran a finger along the blade and smeared it between two of his fingers. It was still wet.

_Spike..._

"Vicious?"

He regained his composure and chanced a glance in her direction. She looked worried, and one of her arms had moved to her chest protectively. She caught his gaze and made a small noise of alarm in the back of her throat as he began striding towards her. He delicately took hold of her chin in his palm. He smiled at her.

"Tell me, Julia, what makes you say that?" Julia opened her mouth to speak, but Vicious cut her off. "Spike is dead. _ I _killed him. " He squeezed her chin harder. Her eyes began to water a little bit, and she shook her head free of his hand.

"No! You're wrong! Spike's not---" Vicious backhanded her and she hit the ground with a dull thud, her leather squeaking almost comically and it rubbed against itself.

"What did you say?" Vicious growled. He wrapped his hand around her throat and forced her to her feet. Then a thought came into his head. What if she wasn't lying? It wouldn't be the first time Spike had eluded death. "...Where is he?"

Julia just looked at him blankly, hands grabbing at his in an attempt to free herself.

"Wha..?" He squeezed a little harder.

"Where is he?" He repeated.

"I... I don't know...!" She choked. He could feel the blood struggling to pump itself through her veins, but he resisted the urge to press harder. If he wanted to find Spike, then he needed her alive...at least until she told him what he wanted to know.

"Yes you do, now tell me. I'm not going to ask you again."

"Some people picked him up, carried him to a ship, I don't..." Her voice was getting harder to understand through her gasps for air. Vicious was getting impatient.

"Who?"

"I don't know! A tall bald guy and a woman with purple hair, said her name was Faye. I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

He released his grip on her and she collapsed to the ground coughing.

"Where are they headed?"

Still coughing, Julia sat up and looked at him.

"Why? What are you going to do to him?"

Vicious gave her a malicious grin.

"What I should have done a long time ago. Now answer the question."

She looked at him a moment, scared to answer. With tears in her eyes, she spoke again.

"The man said something about Mars. That's all I know."

"Then you are of no further use to me."

With that, Vicious drew his sword and drove it through Julia's mid section. She drew in a quick breath and her last words came out gargled and weak.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end...I wasn't supposed to die like this…." Her eyes were sad, but the tears were gone.

"You're already dead, remember?" Vicious said, his face void of any and all emotion. Then he withdrew his sword and swung it, neatly severing her head. The head rolled and came to a stop against a light pole. It gazed up at him with the same sad expression it had worn in life, and would continue to wear until the flesh decayed and fell from the bone.

He wiped his blade clean and stared at the sky, as though if he stared hard enough he'd be able to see Spike's ship racing through the sky. But of course that was impossible, he thought. After their last encounter Spike wouldn't be able to pilot the Swordfish for at least a couple days. That means that Vicious would have to work fast.

"It seems," He mused, "that my hunt for you isn't over, Spike Spiegel"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first non-crack fiction. .' I'm not sure how well it turned out, but at least the characters are somewhat believable


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are we going?" Spike asked, annoyed. He trudged along behind Faye, hands in his pockets, down a deserted alleyway somewhere on Mars.

"Quit complaining! We're almost there." She said peevishly, paying no attention to the obvious discomfort Spike's wounds were giving him. He glared at the back of her head, but didn't say anything.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes until Faye finally stopped in front of a shabby looking bar with a flickering neon sign over the doorway announcing that it was the "Andromeda Bar and Lounge". Spike stopped and looked at it disgustedly.

"This is what you dragged me here for?"

"Yep." Faye looked at Spike and noticed his disapproval. "What's wrong? If it's too good for you, I know plenty of other places on the other side of town, but we'd have to walk." She smiled teasingly. His eyes twitched into a mock-glare for a brief moment before he smiled and made to open the door for her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Could it be because I'm buying?"

"Oh, now that hurt, Faye. Can't a guy do something nice for a pretty girl every now and then?"

"Uh huh…" She said as she began to walk through the open door. She paused to look over her shoulder, smiling slightly. "You know, Spike, chivalry doesn't suit you." He fought back a grin as he followed her into the smoky bar.

Faye made her way to a stool between the bar and the stage and sat down. Spike hesitantly followed her and sat down on the stool beside her.

The elderly man on the stage behind them was playing a slow, sad tune on his saxophone. The melody seemed somehow familiar to Spike, like a memory that was trying to claw it's way out of whatever hole it had been buried in. For Spike some memories were meant to be forgotten and he tuned out the music. The bartender placed a large glass half full of some strong smelling liquid in front of him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Here," he said, "you look like you could use this." Spike smiled.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

He picked up the glass and downed it all in one shot. The bartender only shrugged and poured him a refill. Faye, meanwhile, was busy sipping a fancy looking drink in a tall glass. She lit a cigarette and offered it to him. When he brought it to his lips, he could taste Faye's waxy lipstick and he almost gagged. He shot her a dirty glance but decided to smoke it anyway. She laughed. Faye was on her third glass by now and it was making her a little giddy.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Spike asked, shooting her another glance. Unlike Faye, he didn't get tipsy so easily.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She said after her laughter had subsided enough to allow her to speak. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"About?" He asked against his better judgement. He knew from experience that whenever Faye started thinking things had a tendency of going horribly wrong, but his curiosity had gotten that better of him. The alcohol didn't help either.

"I was just picturing Jet hunched over his stupid plants singing one of his weird songs. You know, the one that goes: 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedily dee, there they are a-standing in a row!'"

Spike still wasn't drunk enough to be giddy, but Faye's deep-voiced impression of Jet wrestled a laugh out of him. Laughter tends to be very infectious when there's alcohol involved, and this was no exception. Soon they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. This caused a stir in the small bar and earned them strange looks from a few of the bar patrons. After the laughter had died down and the disturbed patrons had resumed whatever they had been doing, a thought came to Spike's head.

"That reminds me, where is Jet? I didn't see him on the Bebop before we left." He took another swig and Faye shrugged.

"He said he was going out to get supplies, mostly groceries and a couple machine parts. He's probably back on the Bebop by now."

"Then we should probably get going before he leaves without us." Spike said, downing his last couple of gulps and standing up. Faye looked at him with a stupid smile on her face.

"Aw, come one! Jet wouldn't do that! Don't you want to have a couple more drinks first?"

'Yeah," he scoffed as he started walking away, "almost as much as I don't want to be stranded here." Faye stared after him for a couple of seconds before her brain processed what was happening.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up, Spike!" She got up and started after him.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" The bartender called after her. "You didn't pay for your drinks!"

Spike hadn't got more then a few feet out the door when Faye went shooting by him.

"Run!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hm?" Spike turned around and saw the doors to the bar burst open and a very large, very angry looking bartender came barreling through them.

_Shit! _Spike thought as he quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and darted after Faye. It took him a bit of effort, but he caught up to her in no time and pulled her down a side alley. The bartender apparently didn't see them, because he rushed past the alley without a moment's hesitation. They watched him disappear down a street heading in the opposite direction. Laughing, they started heading for the harbor where the Bebop was docked.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer until we reach mars?" Vicious growled as he turned to look at Lin.

"Not long. Three, maybe four more hours." He fought to keep his gaze focused on what he was doing. If he had looked, he was sure that it would only anger his leader. Or worse, he would be forced to see the wholly unnerving murderous look he knew was embellishing Vicious' otherwise dull eyes.

"Can we get there any sooner?" Vicious seemed a little farther away, like he wasn't really talking to Lin anymore.

"We're coming up on a Syndicate gate. If I get the coordinates, I can re-route us. Of course, I don't have the password, but our soldiers stationed at the command center shouldn't have any trouble opening it for us…"

"Do it."

"Yes, sir." Lin nodded even though Vicious wasn't looking at him.

Vicious vaguely heard his chaperone speaking to some unknown person over the radio, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. His thoughts had traveled far beyond their small cruiser ship to a distant time where two young men, neither at all unpleasant to look at, were fighting back-to-back. They were smiling while bullets flew all around them, because when they were together they were untouchable. The two of them were like brothers.

Vicious frowned. No, that's not what he had wanted. He had no use of friends or family, or even lovers, because he was content in his solitude. It gave him purpose, ensured every move he made would be calculated and logical. But every time he saw Spike's smile crack and twist into pain, every time a drop of his blood hit the ground, Vicious felt something move inside him that had never been there before he met Spike. He didn't know what it meant, but for the first time in his life Vicious felt vulnerable. Lin, who had just now finished tinkering with the radio, interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, we have clearance. They're opening the gate for us, and we should get to Mars in a little over an hour."

Vicious only nodded, both annoyed and relieved that he had been ripped from his unnerving thoughts. Lin looked at him, unsure of what to make of his expression. It was a bizarre twist of anger and what may have been a soft smile, although he had never known Vicious to smile like that so he couldn't be sure.

"Sir…" Lin started, wondering whether or not it would be wise to interrupt whatever thoughts may be going through his solemn superior's head. "If I may, what's on Mars?"

Vicious blinked and the haze clouding his eyes cleared. He scowled, and Lin feared that he had crossed a line somewhere. He was surprised to hear the gruff voice acknowledge him.

"Unfinished business."

It was clear by the tone of his voice that that was all the information Lin was going to get from him, so he turned back to his work piloting the ship.

_So much for making conversation…_He thought, sighing.

"Lin…" Vicious was still staring out the window and his voice was so low Lin wasn't sure he had said anything at all. "Have you ever been in love?"

Lin would very likely have fallen out of his seat had he not been buckled into it. He turned to Vicious and could do nothing but blink for awhile. He finally regained his posture enough to reply.

"Uh, once, I suppose. Why do you ask, sir?" Vicious still had his eyes on the stars.

"What was it like?" The ship swerved a bit in the high turbulence of the illegal gate path when Lin let go of the steering wheel, more than a little bit surprised. He quickly grabbed it and corrected the ship, but Vicious didn't seem to notice. He was still sitting there quietly waiting for a response. Lin wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a question, much less when an emotionally void man such as Vicious asked it.

"Well, uh, I don't really know how to explain it, sir. It's like a warm tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach. I suppose that would be the only way to describe it. Like there are thousands of little butterflies." As he said this, his mind wandered momentarily to a pretty brunette in a yellow sundress, she was laughing as they sat on a bench in the park. He smiled. "Like this time, Elise and I went to the beach. She looked so beautiful and I…"

Vicious wasn't listening anymore. He could care less about Lin's love life; he had heard what he wanted to know. He thought about Spike, about their last battle and how he had gotten pleasure from the sight of blood soaking the gunman's shirt. How the sweat and blood plastered some of his hair to his face, and the way the cocky smile he wore twisted in pain. There was a weird sensation in his pelvic area and his pants grew a little tighter. Was that the tingly feeling Lin was talking about?

He stared down at his half-erection, confused and a bit shocked. Could it be that he, who had no use for such things, was in love, with _Spike_ no less? He snorted. No, it was impossible, he thought, but the stir he felt both in his abdomen and within the confines of his pants suggested otherwise.

Halfway through his story, Lin had realized that Vicious was no longer listening to him and his mouth immediately closed into a frown. What had he expected? He sighed and turned back to the map only to realize they had almost reached the entrance gates to Mars.

"Sir, we're almost there. Estimated time is 30 minutes." Vicious only nodded and Lin sighed to himself again.

_Tough gig… _He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, three glasses in the span of a few short sentences? Jeez, Faye! For someone who gets tipsy so easily, you sure drink a lot! I'm sorry, but just the thought of Jet singing the coconut song makes me laugh.

On another note, Vicious sure is acting strange. O.o Hasn't he ever jacked-off before? Apparently not…and what the hell's up with him getting horny thinking about Spike's blood? Maybe I should make him go to a psychiatrist before I write chapter three…. But what fun would that be?


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the HELL have you two been?!?" Jet yelled as Faye and Spike strolled up to where the Bebop was docked. He was sitting besides the ship next to three or four boxes containing an assortment of supplies.

"Calm down, Jet, we just went out for a couple drinks." Faye said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Is that right?" Jet asked rhetorically. "Well, while you kids were out getting drunk, someone sneaked onto the ship and set off a few dozen stink bombs!" Spike took the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, striding towards the ship and placing his hand on the door handle. "A few stink bombs never hurt anybody. So we'll just have to deal with a faint smell of rotting eggs." Jet eyed him as he went to open the heavy metal door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Spike." Spike shrugged and opened the door.

"Quit being such a baby. I mean, how bad can it…" He was cut off by a terrible smell. He quickly brought his hand up to his face and slammed the door shut with his other one. He ran past the both of them, eyes watering, and gasped in as much fresh air as he thought his lungs could hold.

"Told you." Jet said, his nose wrinkling as the stench made it's way past him. Faye began laughing until the smell reached her, then she gagged and covered her nose.

"Augh! That smells terrible! What the hell are they putting in stink bombs these days anyways?"

"Great. Now where are we going to sleep?" Spike asked, having more or less recovered from his encounter with the offensive odor from hell.

"Well, I activated the ventilation system, so it should be cleared out by tomorrow. In the meantime, I've asked around and found out there's a really cheap hotel not far from here. And since you two idiots were the ones that left the Bebop unattended, I'll let you pay for the rooms."

"Rooms?" Faye's eyebrow twitched. "As in, more than one?" She felt the small wad of woolongs in her back pocket get lighter.

"Yeah." Jet said, smiling. "You don't expect me to share a room with you two, do ya? Besides, it's the least you could do after getting my ship all stunk up."

"I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM!"

"I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER!" Spike and Faye said simultaneously.

"So then get your own rooms." Jet said calmly, crossing his arms. "In any case, we better get moving so we can get there before it gets dark." Faye's eyebrow twitched again, but it was clear that Jet had won this round.

They reached the hotel a good hour or so before the sun was going to set. Jet held the door open and Spike meandered in, but Faye stayed outside a moment shooting eye-daggers at Jet.

"What's the matter Faye? Would you prefer to sleep outside tonight?" Her glare deepened, but she walked through the open door and up to the counter.

"Three rooms please." She said through gritted teeth.

"Just tonight?" The man behind the counter asked. She gave a curt nod. "Alright. That comes to 450 woolongs." Her head whipped around to glare and Jet.

'I thought this was supposed to be CHEAP' she mouthed, but Jet only shrugged and motioned for her to pay the man. She turned back around, gave the innkeeper the prettiest smile she could muster, and slapped the money on the counter. He quickly counted it to make sure it was all there, then held up an old key card.

"There ya go, room 148." She snatched it from his hand.

"You owe me, Jet!" She called back as she stomped down the hall towards her room. Jet chuckled as he and Spike took their separate room keys.

"That woman really hates spending money, doesn't she?" Jet asked. Spike gave him a wide smile.

"Only if it's being spent on someone other than herself." They both looked at each other for a minute, grins plastered on each of their faces.

"If we want to get an early start tomorrow, we should probably get to bed." Jet said, looking over at Spike. He wrinkled his nose. "You should really think about taking a shower or something, Spike. You reek!" Spike's smile was unfaltering.

"Yeah? Well you don't smell like a flower yourself." Jet shrugged and started walking off.

"G'night." He called, waving over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Spike looked down at his key before heading off in the direction of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicious stepped onto the dock and looked around disgustedly; he had forgotten how run-down Mars had been the last time he was here.

"This is it." Lin said, walking up beside him. "So where are we going?"

Vicious wasn't listening. He had spied an old looking transport ship docked not too far away, and quickly began heading for it. Lin took a closer look at it and saw the nose of the Swordfish reflecting the last rays of sunshine.

"Spike? We're going after Spike? But…I thought…isn't he dead?" Lin asked after he had caught up to Vicious' quick stride. Again he got no reply.

Vicious reached the ship and looked up at it, unsure for perhaps the first time just how to go about getting in. It wasn't a confrontation he was looking for, after all.

"Nice ship, eh?" A man walked up behind them holding a mop. "Too bad about the smell, though. It's going to take awhile to air out." Vicious turned to look at him.

"So the crew isn't here, then?"

"Nope, cleared out." The old man said. "Didn't look none too happy about it, neither."

"Was this man on the ship?" Vicious asked, handing him a crumpled photo of a young man with wild green hair. "He's an old friend of mine, I was supposed to meet him here. Do you know where he is?" The man took the photo and studied it closely.

"An old friend, you say? Yeah, I saw him. Y'see that old motel over there?" The man pointed to a small gray-blue building barely visible behind a cluster of taller buildings. "Him an' his friends headed off in that direction. I think I saw 'em go inside."

Vicious snatched the photo back, turned, and walked off towards the building the man had indicated. Lin bowed quickly to the old man, gave him a quick 'thank you', and quickly began following Vicious.

"Wait for me at the ship, Lin. I won't be long." Vicious said without breaking stride.

"But, sir…" He began, a worried look on his face.

"NOW, Lin." Vicious growled.

"Yes, sir." Lin stopped short and watched him slowly disappear in the failing light before heading back to the ship.

Minutes later, Vicious walked into the small office of the shabby-looking hotel and stalked up to the front desk. The man behind the counter looked up at him with lazy eyes.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I'm looking for someone." He said shortly before shoving the old photograph in the man's face. The man took the picture and smiled.

"What, does he owe you money or something?" Vicious wasn't amused.

"Have you seen him?" The man was still smiling.

"That depends, what do I get if I tell you?" Before he could blink, Vicious' katana was threatening to break the skin on his neck.

"If you tell me what I want to know, you get to keep your pitiful life. Make it quick, I'm not a patient person." The man's eyes widened.

"Ok, ok, ok!!! Yeah, I've seen him! He came in with a…" Vicious dug into the flesh.

"I know who he's with. What room are they staying in?"

"129! They paid for separate rooms! Please, don't kill me!" Vicious snarled and sheathed his sword. A drop of blood ran down from the cut on the man's neck.

"You're not worth killing." Vicious said, pausing for a moment to see if this man's blood also gave him a tingly feeling. It didn't, so he left. He was pleased to hear that Spike wasn't sharing a room. Yes, that would make things a lot easier. He walked silently passed the rooms.

134…

_Is this really love? _He thought of Spike screaming in pain, blood dripping from his lips. He felt the tingling sensation again.

133…

His lips turned upwards into a smile and he walked a little faster.

132…

_Yes. It MUST be love. It's the only logical explanation for this feeling._

131…

Images of Spike flashed through his head again, and his pants tightened painfully.

130…

There wouldn't be any turning back now, for him or for Spike. He knew what he had to do, and there wasn't a soul standing in his way.

129.

_Spike, tonight you're all mine._

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I had to cut it off just when it was getting good, but that will make the last chapter all the sweeter.

Someone should tell Vicious that he's a sick freak and he has one TWISTED idea of love. I blame it on the fact that he wasn't loved enough as a child.


	4. Chapter 4

It's here! The final and thoroughly disturbing chapter you all have been waiting for my ass to finish writing is complete!

I'm giving you all fair warning right now. If you don't like yaoi, violence, rape, or twisted/disturbing content, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! For the rest of you fellow sick freaks, enjoy!

---------------------

Vicious stood there outside of Spike's hotel room for what seemed like an eternity, a disturbing smirk spread wide across his face. His heart beat rapidly as his hand closed around the doorknob and gingerly turned it. To his surprise, it easily swung open to allow him entry. He turned and noticed Spike's key card still sticking out of its slot. His smile broadened. Today was his lucky day. He snatched it up and walked inside, making sure to lock the door behind him so there would be to interruptions.

He looked around at the empty room. Spike's clothes lay strewn about the floor, and he heard the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

_This is going to be easier than I imagined…_He thought, his smile still in place. He reached for the door handle and stopped. _No, not yet. I need to wait just a little bit longer._ But his throbbing erection was urging him forward, and the temptation was getting harder to resist. He retrieved the rope he had stashed under his coat and waited behind the door.

He didn't have to wait long. A few moments later, the shower turned off and Spike came walking out of the bathroom whistling. Vicious seized his opportunity and lunged at Spike, wrapping the rope about his neck and pushing him to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell…?" Spike grunted, grabbing at the rope around his neck with one hand while trying to elbow his attacker with the other. A shooting pain consumed his body as the gash on his shoulder tore open, leaving him defenseless long enough for Vicious to tie his hands behind he back so that they were connected to the rope around his neck. Spike winced as he was forced onto his back and he looked up at his attacker, his bindings digging into his skin.

"Vicious…" He snarled. Vicious was sitting on his stomach and looking down at him with a wicked smile.

"You don't look so happy to see me, Spike." He looked down at Spike's bare chest and bleeding shoulder, the way the rope dug beautifully into his flesh, aware that the rest of him lay exposed and he felt his heartbeat start to speed up.

"Why should I be? You came to finish me off, right?" Spike asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. It was that cocky smile again that Vicious hated so much. He punched Spike in the face and laughed victoriously as it disappeared.

"No, I didn't come here to kill you."

"Then what DID you come here for?" Spike asked, immediately regretting his words as Vicious answered.

"You." He said, bending over and licking the blood that was running down Spike's chin. Spike wriggled beneath his tongue, but the ropes were too tight and only dug further into him. Vicious almost shivered when the warm liquid hit his tongue, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. When he sat back up Spike was looking at him with utter terror, just the way he liked it. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Reaching over, Vicious grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of Spikes jacket pocket. He brought one to his lips and lit it, then offered it to Spike who sucked on it hungrily. Without warning, he took it back and smashed the red-hot ember out on Spike's left nipple. His face twisted in agony as he cried out in pain, his breath coming out in short huffs. He could feel his captor's arousal pulsing against his chest, even through the thick material of his pants. Vicious bit his lip as the sound of Spike's pain reached his ears.

_Scream again, Spike. I have to hear you scream._ He thought, pulling a dagger out for under his cloak.

He dragged the dagger across Spike's chest, watching as the gooseflesh spread across his skin. Then he did it again, digging in until he drew a fine line of blood. Spike winced and hissed as the dagger nicked his cheek. Vicious slid back and admired his handiwork. The sight of the crimson blood spilling out onto the tanned skin made his skin prickle. His erection got impossibly harder, and he growled in frustration. What was he doing wrong?

Suddenly, he thought of something he'd seen some of the soldier's do. He leaned in and placed his lips on Spike's mouth. The bounty hunter squirmed beneath him defiantly, but Vicious pressed harder against the surprisingly soft lips, forcing them apart and shoving his tongue inside.

He explored every inch of Spike's mouth he could reach. The taste was intoxicating, but unfortunately not the relief he required. Before he could retract himself, Spike's hips bucked up involuntarily, rubbing against his erection. Sensation shot up from his pelvis, even more pleasurable then the blood. He quickly sat up and stared at Spike, still a bit dazed from the sudden rush. His tongue was still tingling from the silkiness of Spike's mouth, and a sudden idea came to his head.

He fumbled with the buttons on his pants before finally getting them undone. Spike stared at him wide eyed as Vicious freed himself, trying to wrap his mind around the reality of what was happening. Before he could say anything, Vicious had forced his way into Spike's mouth.

Another wave of sensation swept through Vicious, so strong it blinded him for a moment and he paused until it passed. He slowly worked himself to the back of Spike's throat until he had filled him completely. He pulled away slightly, then pushed himself back in, going slowly until his body got used to this new experience. Then he began to go a little faster. It seemed that the faster he went, the more pleasure it brought him, until his strokes became quick thrusts and his steady pace became erratic.

Spike was gagging and trying to yell his protests around Vicious, but the vibrations only made him thrust further and harder into his throat. Tears of pain began streaming down his cheeks, the salty drops stinging his cut. Another quick thrust caused Spike to clench his jaw in pain. The pleasure of teeth digging into him sent Vicious over the edge and he grunted as his hips jerked forward, emptying himself into Spike's mouth.

Spike choked as the hot fluid dripped down the back of his throat while Vicious slid out and sat back, allowing his penis to lay on Spike's chest. He sat there panting for a few minutes, sweat rolling down his face. Underneath him, he could feel Spike's erection as it rose and fell in time with his breathing.

He remembered the blinding pleasure he had felt earlier when Spike had rubbed against him and laid down, aligning himself until their penises were touching, and Spike's hips jerked upwards instinctively. He bit his lip to stifle the groan rising in his throat, and he heard Spike gasp in pleasure as his hips bucked again. He ground his hips into Spike's, unable to stop the moan from escaping his lips. He lowered his head and bit down on Spike's injured nipple, warning the bounty hunter to keep his hips on the ground.

Spike hissed as teeth and tongue enclosed his tender nipple, the salty saliva burning the wound. He arched his back as Vicious took the stub into his mouth and began sucking lightly on it, relishing the noises that came from him. After a moment, Vicious sat up licking his lips.

He looked down at Spike, wondering what to do next. He had come here expecting Spike's blood and pain to be enough, but now he realized love was more complicated than that and he was in over his head. The grinding had left him with another hard-on, even more persistent than the last. He realized there was one more place that he hadn't tried.

Spike was lying there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, when he felt himself being rolled onto his stomach. His neck twisted at a painful angle as his knees were forced under him.

"No…not this…please…" He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut.

It was too late. Vicious was already starting to work his way into the tiny orifice. The rope around his neck tightened as Vicious pulled back on it, sliding deeper inside him at the same time. The sensation drifted from pain to pleasure, and he was disgusted at himself when he heard the moans coming from his throat as Vicious began to pump a little faster.

He reached around and took hold of Spike's erection, squeezing it, wanting to hear Spike's beautifully pained cry. Spike moaned loudly and the sharp nails dug in deeper, until blood leaked out and ran down his shaft. He cried out in pain, fresh tears stinging his cheeks.

Vicious pumped harder, then faster, letting the sensation of the tightness around his length consume him. His eyes were open, but he might as well have been blind for all he saw. Spike's delicious moans were filling his ears, sending him closer and closer to his goal. Unaware that he was hitting a very sensitive spot in Spike, he pulled back and put all his weight behind one final thrust, spilling his seed into Spike.

"Fuck!" Spike moaned, burying his face into the carpet as his penis jerk and unloaded itself onto the floor beneath him.

Vicious pulled himself out and Spike slumped to the floor, panting. Shaking, he put himself back in his pants. With a little difficulty, he managed to stand up and drag Spike over to the bed. He untied the ropes hesitantly, expecting Spike to start fighting as soon as they were pulled away. Spike only rolled onto his back and looked up at Vicious tiredly.

_So this is love…this is what people spend their whole lives searching for? _He thought, looking at Spike. _Maybe it's not such a useless emotion, after all._

He smiled again, but this time there wasn't a hint of malice to be found.

-------------------------------------------

Wow, Spike. I figured Vicious to be the masochistic type, but not you!

At first I thought Vicious' idea of love was twisted, disturbing, and wrong. But then I looked it up in my handy dandy dictionary, and, well, I won't bore you with the actual definition, but let's just say Vicious isn't as far off as you may think. Scary, isn't it?

bows I would love it if you reviewed! I'm curious to see how people will respond to this.


End file.
